


Free

by Klaudie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaudie/pseuds/Klaudie
Summary: The plague took my grandparents, and then my parents. It took my brothers, my best friend, and my girlfriend. I am alone. And I have nothing else to live for. R/R





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my FFN account, and takes place in a dystopian human au. 'Nuff said.

**Free**

* * *

Felicia stood at the edge of the cliff, crossing her arms and clutching at her elbows, tears dripping down her face, leaning over the railing as if she was folding in on herself. She hated herself. Every part. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her shape, her body. She hated it all, from her head to her toes, and for years she had wished that she was dead.

Wind mussed her ponytail and blew it in her tears, sticking to her face. She didn't bother to wipe it away, only to hunch further over the railing. It was a short fence, really only coming up to about her mid-thigh, and easy to hop over. From there, there was only about another foot of ground before the drop. It would be a long fall, over 50 meters, descending into a gully that used to have a river running through, before it had dried up years past.

Felicia used to come here before her grandfather's death with her grandfather and her brothers to fish. Other than the river being dried up now, the landscape otherwise hadn't changed much since the last time they were here. She knew the fall would kill her, and let her return to the afterlife, where her family and friends awaited her.

She was alone.

The plague had taken her grandparents and her parents. It had taken her brothers. Then, one by one, it had taken her friends too. It had left her alone and depressed. Why did it take them and not her? Why couldn't she join them? Why? She hated herself, not because she thought she was ugly, but because she had lived and they hadn't. What made her so special? What?

Stepping forward, still hunched over and gripping her arms, she hopped over the railing and stared out at the gully with empty eyes. Once this place had been blessed with green grass and blooming flowers, but those had all died and wilted when the river dried up. Memories of happier times died with them, and she was left alone.

For years she had suffered, alone, and she couldn't take it anymore. How had she survived this long? Why had she survived this long? She hadn't seen another living soul in years, and it's driving her insane. Everything she had once treasured, gone. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing left anymore that was worth living for.

Stepping even closer to the edge, now barely a few centimeters from it, memories whirled in her mind as time seemed to speed up. It was a song, singing in her head, as if mocking her pain. The worst of her memories were brought forth, and screamed at her.

Her grandfather dying, coughing blood.

Her grandmother's body, lying limply in her bed.

Her father, dying, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had forgotten who he was days ago.

Her mother, sitting in her bedroom alone, cuts littering her body, each one dug by her nails.

Her older brother, Lovino, screaming in pain as the illness took him.

Her younger brother, Sebastian, yelling undeterminable things in made-up languages as madness beset his brain.

The nice old priest at the church, long friends with the Vargas family, collapsing to the ground in a bloody heap, dead.

Her best friend, Sakura, driven insane by the illness, slowly dying in pain.

Her girlfriend, Monica, begging Felicia to kill her, to kill her now, before she forgot who she was and before madness could take control of her mind.

_Felicia actually killing Monica so she didn't have to die the way the others did._

_Monica smiling and thanking her through the blood and tears, and Felicia telling her that she would see her soon._

Dead. All of them.

Each one had been beset with a madness that had stripped them of who they were, names long forgotten to pain, and died painfully.

And so should she.

After all, she had made a promise.

A promise to see them soon.

And if the illness wouldn't take her, she'd have to take her life herself.

Sure of herself, she stepped of the edge, smiling, and plummeted.

And she could sigh in relief now.

She was free.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Seborga doesn't really have an official age, so I just made him Felicia's younger brother. And the priest is supposed to be Vatican City. Supposed to be.


End file.
